


The One Where Bucky Learns About Cervical Mucus

by the_genderman



Series: Trans Steve 'Verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Steve Rogers, bucky may be a bit grossed out but they're very comfortable around each other, decidedly non-sexy sexytimes, maybe? - Freeform, the phrase 'crotch booger' is uttered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Short and cracky. Sometimes sex doesn't go as expected.And yes, I realize the title is rather odd. The whole ficlet's a bit odd.





	The One Where Bucky Learns About Cervical Mucus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 2017 on Tumblr, but with the great Tumblr implosion, I'm moving it over here even though it's one of my weird early works.

Steve yelped as Bucky unceremoniously lifted him up and slid out from underneath him. “Hey, I wasn’t done yet!”

Bucky had grabbed a handful of tissues and was now wiping his tongue off.

Steve cocked his head. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Bucky held out one of the tissues for Steve to look at. “ _That_ is what’s wrong. What the hell is that, Steve? It looks like snot. It felt like snot.”

“Yeah, that’s because it is snot. More specifically cervical mucus, but yeah, essentially snot.”

“Is this _normal_?” Bucky asked, looking a little grossed out.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, excuse me Steve, but I haven’t exactly encountered one of those before. I love how wet you get when you’re turned on, but there’s a _big_ difference between ‘wet’ and ‘crotch boogers’.”

“The proper term is ‘cervical mucus’,” Steve said, teasing Bucky.

“No, the proper term is ‘it felt like there was a booger in my mouth,’ Steve. If this is normal, then why hasn’t this this happened before when I’ve eaten you out?”

“Luck?” Steve shrugged. “There’s a couple days every month when it gets like this. I mean, I don’t bleed anymore, but I guess my body never stopped trying to go through a ‘normal’ cycle.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. So, do you think you could get back to business? I would really like to come some time today,” Steve sassed.

“If you give me your vibrator, sure, I’ll get you off. I’m gonna need a moment to come to terms with _crotch boogers_. Euch.”


End file.
